


Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (YOI Music Week, 1970's)

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College boys being idiots, Gen, If it sounds like a good idea while drunk don't do it!, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri drunkenly find an old routine of Celestino's one night and have the brilliant (re: awful) idea to post it on social media for the world to see.  Celestino is not amused.





	Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (YOI Music Week, 1970's)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. I'm far from proud of it, but I'm already a few days late and the mods are so kind as to let me post late.
> 
> Also, I didn't even really bother editing this, SO SORRY FOR ALL THE AWFUL MISTAKES!!

Like all good things, it started innocently enough.  Phichit had crashed into their dorm room, barely containing his excitement over the illegal handle of Burnett’s vodka he had managed to steal from a frat house.  When Yuuri raised a questioning eyebrow at his roommate, Phichit had shrugged and said that the jackass he’d been hooking up with had dumped him for some girl.  He felt stealing some booze was fair trade.

 

Yuuri wasn’t inclined to argue.

 

Half a bottle between the two of them later, Yuuri was curled up on the floor between their beds, silently cursing whatever demon had created this distilled acid that they were drinking.  He had no idea how Phichit handled his liquor as well as he did, while Yuuri was forever cursed to either strip and make an ass of himself, or to just get horribly sick and wish for death.  He really needed to stop drinking.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit howled from his spot on the bed, scaring his hamsters that were sitting on his shoulders. “Come look at this!”

Yuuri groaned, but managed to peel himself off the floor and make it over to Phichit’s side.  He collapsed awkwardly next to his friend, whining that this better be good.  Phichit laughed, stroking his friend’s hair absentmindedly as he turned his phone screen around to show Yuuri his discovery. “You’re never going to believe what I found!”

 

Maybe it was the drunken haze, but the YouTube video Yuuri was staring at looked suspiciously like Celestino, only younger and skating along to some weird old music.

 

“Phichit is that--is that Ciao Ciao?”

 

His roommate let out a howl of laughter.  “Yes!  It is!”

Yuuri sat up, suddenly interested and temporarily forgetting his misery.  He recognized the song now, it was Abba’s Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) and that was definitely Celestino--albeit a little younger, and with even more hair if that were possible.  The shirt he wore for his program was so sparkly that Yuuri swore he must have been doing his damndest to emulate a disco ball. His pants were so flared that it looked like they would catch the wind and cause him to float away at any second, and he had a gold chain hanging from his neck. By the time he went to throw himself into a triple axel, the glare coming off of both his shirt and the chain was so bright that the camera lens was completely obscured by the reflection for a solid second.

 

At that point Yuuri completely lost his shit and fell over on Phichit while he cried from laughing so hard.

 

Phichit’s laughter was reverberating off the concrete of their dorm walls by then, as he was doubled over and rolling on the bedcovers, his poor hamsters scrambling for purchase.

 

Just as suddenly as the two of them had started laughing, Phichit sat up, almost as if a lightbulb had gone off over his head and accidentally smacking Yuuri in the forehead.

 

“Yuuri!” he screamed, ignoring the gasp of pain his friend let out. “We have to share this with the world!”

“Phichit, that doesn’t sound like a good idea...” Yuuri didn’t even get the chance to finish what he was saying while he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

 

“No, it’s a  _ great _ idea! My followers on Instagram and Twitter will eat it up!”

 

Yuuri had half a mind to say that Celestino would  _ not _ appreciate that. But it was too late; Phichit had uploaded the video to all of his social media accounts, telling everyone to “check out some old school Ciao Ciao and his disco ball impersonation!” He might have even started a hashtag about it, but at that point, Yuuri’s head was swimming so badly that all he could focus on was making it to the bathroom before he puked.

 

If only he knew how much worse his morning was going to be.

  
  


The next morning was definitely rough. Why Yuuri had let Phichit convince him to drink the night before they had morning practice was beyond him. His head was pounding and it was taking all of his willpower not to throw up all over the ice as he he did some warmup movements.

 

But he had expected this. What he  _ hadn’t _ expected were the familiar notes of the opening to the very song he and Phichit had been playing on loop the previous night coming from over the speakers.

 

_ Half past twelve _

_ And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone _

_ How I hate to spend the evening on my own _

_ Autumn winds _

_ Blowing outside the window as I look around the room _

_ And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom _

 

“God damn it,” Yuuri groaned. “Phichit, look what you did!”

 

Phichit squawked indignantly at the accusation, but let out a groan of pain and grasped his head as the noise tore through his dehydrated brain. “Yuuri, I’m dying,” he whined.

 

“No shit,” Yuuri shot back. “And I have a feeling it’s about to get worse.”

 

“Good morning boys!” Celestino’s deep voice was suddenly filling every inch of space in the rink.

 

Yuuri tried not to pass out.

 

“Well it seems like you had quite the night,” Celestino hummed, walking up to his pupils and clapping them soundly on the back, taking silent pleasure in their whimpers.

 

“Since you seemed to love my old routine so much, I thought I’d teach it to you today!” the older man was grinning, well aware of the pain he was about to inflict on his students.

 

“Coach, please no, not today,” Phichit begged, looking like he may or may not be able to remain on his skates.

 

“Well Phichit, you were so excited to share it with the world last night, consider this a token of my appreciation!”

 

If Phichit let out a single tear at the thought of running through the old routine, Yuuri kept his mouth shut. Because while they learned the choreography and threw themselves into the jumps, it took everything in him not to kill his best friend. It didn’t matter how much he loved that boy, he was as good as dead to him at this moment in time.

 

But somehow, blessedly, they made it through practice, with only two incidences of each having to run to the bathroom in between step sequences. By the time practice was over, Celestino was grinning at the misery he knew that he had inflicted on his students.

 

Afterwards, as they were changing in the locker room, Celestino poked his head in to say goodbye.

 

“Oh, and Phichit?” He said, making full eye contact as the boy he addressed turned to him.

 

“Yeah, coach?” Phichit answered nervously, not missing the stern undertone.

 

“Make sure you learn this routine extremely well. It’s officially your new exhibition piece for this year.” And with that, he left, making sure to slam the door extra hard so that it took everything in the two boys not to collapse from the intensity the sound caused to their aching heads.

 

Phichit practically cried. “Yuuri, did you hear that? I can’t do that routine! It’s so embarrassing!”

 

Yuuri merely rolled his eyes, simply stating “you brought it on yourself,” before closing his locker and heading back to the dorms.

 

Phichit never made fun of Celestino on social media again.


End file.
